Your Can't Escape The Past
by I-Require-Thinking-13
Summary: She was once a loyal servant and now she has been assigned to kill her once amazing Master. It has been quite some time since the two have seen each other what will happen when they meet again? DraculaOC
1. Trust no one

"VATRINAAAAAA!"screamed Aria.

"WHAT?"screamed Vatrina.

"The cardinal is requesting your presence."Aria said calmly.

"God damn why the hell did you yell at me. I was ASLEEP."Vatrina spat.

"Sorry...didn't mean to,"giggled Aria.

"Uh-huh sure...so what exactly does the cardinal want?" asked Vatrina.

"I really don't know...I was just the messenger boy...well girl...whatever."Aria replied.

"Well I guess I should be going...are you sure you don't know anything?" asked Vatrina.

"Yes Vat, now GO you procrastinator,"sighed Aria.

"Haha your hilarious...I'm going, I'm going,"Vat mocked. As Vat walked out the bedroom door Aria had a look of deep regret on her face.

_ I wonder why the cardinal is requesting me. I just got back from killing those zombies in Australia. I swear if I have to go somewhere short of home I'll kill all of them...sigh._

"Ah Vatrina glad you could join us," said the Cardinal.

"Why am I here Cardinal?"Vatrina asked impatiently.

"You always were straight to the point...but yes why you are here. Well Vatrina I'm sure you know this man over here."_points to that man_

Vatrina looked over to where the cardinal was pointing and gasped in outrage. _NO...not Van Helsing...such an egotistical little man._

"Yes I do know him...unfortunately," said Vatrina.

"You don't like him...I understand that but your going to be working with him on this mission. It is of most importance.

"But,"

"I know you just got back but like I said we need our best on this one."

"So then why is HE here?"

"You have a smart mouth," said Van Helsing.

"I would like to consider my self smart but I don't think it has anything to do with my mouth." replied Vatrina.

"Haha, nice. I wont work with her." said Van Helsing

"Pshh I wont work with YOU." replied Vatrina.

"ENOUGH you two ARE going to work with each other and that is final. Vatrina go pack your things...you will be going to TransylvaniaWe have to protect the Valerious's at all costs. Which includes killing Count Dracula,"said the cardinal.

_ No...not there. This can't be happening. I thought I had escaped him the first time. This is NOT good Vatrina, not good at all. I hope he won't remember me...but if he does Van Helsing is going to get pissed and were going to be screwed. If the Count does remember me I'm as good as dead. Not good..._


	2. We all have secrets

**Hey guys. I forgot my disclaimer last time so I apologize for that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Van Helsing or Dracula but I do own Vat, Aria, and Lily.**

**Thanks for reading this.**

_ Great, here I am on a freaking ship going back to the one place I never wanted to go back to_. _Plus I'm with...him. This is going to turn out horrible, I can feel it. I will never forgive my self if someone dies because of this...even Gabriel. I know for a fact if Dracula remembers me he will be furious. I technically still belong to him and for that reason he will kill me._

"Hey, girl you need to stop daydreaming about your lover boy and get focused on the mission. I'm not dying because of your lack of discipline." Van Helsing said angrily.

"Hey, sissy boy I'm not daydreaming and I could kick your but in a second, oh and I don't kill my targets unless instructed so who is more disciplined?" Vatrina snapped back.

"Anytime, anywhere, and your done."Van Helsing threatened.

"Ha...you aren't worth my time or energy...just a waste a freaking space. Oh and please don't be ignorant to things you don't understand." Vatrina said haughtily.

"Will you two stop bickering. We have arrived." Carl said exasperated.

_ Well this is it. My whole life is going to be decided in the next couple of days. I feel bad that Carl has to be here and neither of them know the danger I'm putting them in. They can't find out either because they'll kill me before he does. Between the forces I'd rather have the Count. Van Helsing doesn't realize why I'm one of the Orders best warriors but he will find out...the hard way if he doesn't grow up._

Skipping fight scene

Dracula's Point of View

"MARISHKAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dracula cried out in anguish.

"Master, there are 3 new people in the village and they KILLED MARISKA!" cried Aleera and Verona.

"Well tell me about them...and then go kill them."Dracula snarled.

proceeds to tell the juicy details

"Wait...the girl bring her to me...kill the others."Dracula instructed.

"Why do you want the girl, master?" Aleera asked in jealousy.

"She sounds familiar that's all...I'll kill her eventually. Do not worry my loves we will make them pay." Dracula said softly to his brides.

Thanks for reading guys and sorry about skipping but I have to make this move along.


	3. Choices

**Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing or Dracula but I do own Vatrina, Aria, and Natasha(when she comes in of course). **

Vatrina's Point of View

_ Something doesn't feel right. I wonder if little ego man will listen to me or blow me off. If he knew what was good him he would but he has a little ignorance problem. sigh If only my temper didn't get the better of me we wouldn't hate each other. Maybe I should call truce so we don't all die because of are stupid feud, not that we aren't going to die anyways but that's irrelevant. _

"Van Helsing we need to talk."Vatrina said softly.

"Why? I see nothing to talk about." He replied.

"Look I wanted to apologize for letting my temper getting the best of me and call a truce but you seem to not want anything to do with me so I'll just leave."Vat said curtly.

"Wait! I'm willing to make a truce with you but you have to listen to me...always...understood?"Van Helsing said.

"Sure...I can do that...I just don't want to fight anymore. Dracula isn't someone we can fight while fighting each other and I don't wish to die here. Do you?" stated Vatrina.

"You have a point and no I don't want to die here."Van Helsing concluded.

"Well then its time I told you that I have an extremely bad feeling...something is going to happen and soon...Do you feel it too?"asked Vatrina.

"Yes I do...strongly at that."Van Helsing said.

"Ok well I'm going to go lay down...I'm feeling extremel..y tired for some reason." Vatrina swayed and then fainted. Van Helsing just caught her before she hit the ground.

Vatrina's head.

_ NO! God I forgot he could do this. Now he knows its me. Great he is going to come after us, me especially. I have to tell them. I can't though I just got on somewhat good grounds with Van Helsing. I have to leave them. I have to run as far as I can get before he finds me, or his brides for that matter seeing as he rarely does his own dirty work. How many brides are there..3, wait no we killed one. Aleera and Verona then. Ok...I can do this all I have to do is wake up._

Dracula's point of view

_ So it is Vatrina. Its been so long...she'll be sorry she ran away. I can't wait to torture that girl. I can feel the lust to hurt her...but why so strong? I don't care that much I might just feed her to the werewolves and listen to the screams or maybe I'll kill her myself. Oh better yet keep her alive but make her be my servant again...she always did hate that and there are worse things than death. Perfect I'll scare her a little and then take away the one this she values most: her independence._

** Thanks for reading as always and thanks for the reviews**!


	4. No where to run and No where to hide

**Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing or Dracula but my characters I do own. Thanks for reading as always and I would greatly appreciate reviews. BYE!**

Vat woke up in a hurry. She made sure that no one was in or around her room and began to pack.

In 5 minutes Vat was already flying out of the window and yes I did say flying. I do realize I haven't told you guys what makes Vatrina...special. Vat is a very powerful witch and this will come into play later.

_I have to run. Its quiet...very quiet. I can feel them approaching...fast. If I get caught this was all for nothing. At least they're following me which was idea. I need to stop thinking because that's how they're tracking me._

Vatrina ran her little heart out but as always the brides caught up to her and they weren't very nice about it...little did they know what she had planned ahead of time for this exact problem.

"So you're the little girl the master is curious about," Verona said.

"I don't know am I? There are a lot of girls in this village who are you to say I'm the one you're looking for?"questioned Vatrina.

"Oh don't worry we have our ways." Aleera mysteriously.

"Well what does your "master" want with me?" Vatrina asked.

"We do not know but we would love to find out." Aleera said.

"Hmmm well I don't know or I wouldn't have asked."replied Vatrina.

"See we think you do and weren't going to leave until you tell us."Verona stated.

"Ok well then I'll be seeing you guys some other time then? Seeing as you are staying here and I don't know anything." Vatrina started to walk away but Aleera appeared infront of her and backhanded her into a tree. She just got up and cracked her neck.

"That all you got vampire?"Vatrina taunted.

Aleera screeched and flew at Vatrina. Vat just lift her hands(palms out) and sent a blast of purple energy at the pretty vampire. The energy engulfed Aleera and she felt as if she was being suffocated.

Vatrina turned to Verona and said, "Are you going to attack me too or are you just going to take your "sister" back home and come get me another time. Oh better yet just tell your "master" to come get me himself."

"Release my sister witch, and I'll send the master to you foolish girl." Verona said.

"Do I have your word that you will just leave and get your "master"?"Vatrina asked.

"Yes, you have my word, just release Aleera."said a frantic Verona.

"Ok." Vatrina turned to Aleera and with a swish of her hands the vampire fell to the ground.

Verona flew to her sister and they transformed into their bat-like forms and left with horrible cries.

_What the heck have I done. TELLING them to send DRACULA to ME. I swear I have lost what little bit of sanity I had. He will know I'm a witch too which ruins my surprise I attack. God I'm an idiot. He's going to wipe the floor with my face and I can't have any help. Stupid Valerious why the heck would you make that deal with god. Dracula is probably going to feed me to the werewolves or kill me himself. This ha_s _to be the worst situation in the world either way I'm going to die. He can't do anything but kill me...so sad to know that I single handedly brought my own death._

Dracula's Point of View

_Is this girl stupid? Basically challenging me? I thought she had more sense than this. She will regret this. Harming my Aleera. Scaring MY brides. If the little witch wants to dance then I guess I have no choice but to dance. Hmm she will regret this...even if that means I don't get my property back._

**A special thanks to Ardina for reviewing my stories and liking them to boot, and to all of the other reviewers I appreciate the thought. :)**


	5. What the?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing or Dracula but I do own Vatrina, Aria, and Natasha(when she comes in of course). **

Vatrina's point of view

"God damn my mouth. AHHHH! Ok that was stupid." Vatrina said in anguish.

"He's going to come here all angry and kill me."Vatrina ranted.

"Well lets not get hasty," said Dracula. Vatrina spun around to see the Count standing 10 ft. behind her.

"So you're Dracula."Vatrina said.

"Ha. Don't play coy. Didn't think I would remember did you? Well I did and I've come to reclaim my property. You will regret running away Alyanna." Dracula growled.

"My name is Vatrina, and I doubt that I'll regret it to much." Vatrina snapped back.

"Oh? Why is that pray? I personally plan on making this happen so please tell me how you plan on stopping me."Dracula asked.

"Easy. Like this." Vatrina shot a blast of yellow energy at the Count. He moved at the last possible moment only to get hit right in the chest with another blast. The blast knocked the count out. Vatrina took this chance to run deeper into the woods.

_OH MY FREAKING GOD! I'm a moron. I just signed my death certificate. Crap he's waking up. I've got to hide. THERE a hole in the tree. I'm sitting in a tree awaiting my discovery. I feel stupid. Ok I need to stop thinking and concentrate on my heartbeat and his location._

Dracula's Point of View

_Damn that girl. She will pay dearly for that. I won't kill her though. I could use her in my plot. She will need to be taught her place again though. Hmmm...I can feel her heartbeat. My she is_ _trying to keep it in check. Smart girl...now where could she be._

"Alyanna, come out come out where ever you are. My how you try so hard to keep your foolish heart calm. Don't make me send the werewolves after you dear. I can't promise you wont be harmed. Fine have it your way but you will be mine again. Don't think you're getting away again.

Good Bye for now my lovely."Dracula transformed into his bat like-form and flew into the night sky.

Vatrina's point of view

_How could I get this lucky. He just left. Did something frighten him? Not hardly._

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE review...I can't get better if I don't know what wrong.**


End file.
